For many merchants with physical storefront locations, a goal to generating more revenue and more business overall is to drive more consumers to its store, as consumers are often more influenced to purchase if they are already inside the store. Many merchants may offer various promotions, sales, or special deals that are advertised via traditional methods in order to drive more consumer traffic to the store. However, for many businesses, particularly small businesses, developing marketing strategies and organizing advertisements may be an expensive, resource-intensive, and daunting task.
In order to ease the burden of developing marketing strategies and advertising campaigns, many businesses may hire outside vendors to perform these actions on their behalf. However, it is often difficult to track the success of such campaigns. While a merchant may be able to adequately measure the traffic into their physical storefront, methods used to measure the reason that consumers visited the store, such as surveys and polls, may often be both difficult to manage and time consuming.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide for a method to both adequately identify when a consumer is driven to a merchant location and provide compensation as a result of the driven traffic.